Yo te reto a
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: Nueve chicas en un departamento, solas, con una botella y una caja llena de retos y verdades no es tan buena idea... una nueva pareja es revelada ¿ayudara el juego o solo empeorara la situación? One-shot NozoKoto


_**Love Live No me pertenece, es de su respectivo autor**_

* * *

-¡Vamos a jugar a la botella! –grito eufóricamente la líder de muse mientras sostenía entre sus manos dicho objeto de juego. -¡Esta noche será inolvidable! –grito a todo pulmon provocando molestia en sus compañeras de grupo

Solto un largo suspiro una peliazul de ojos marrones -Honoka, tu eres la unica que quiere jugar

-¡Eso no es cierto~! Rin-chan también quiere jugar –se defendió y apunto con la botella a la nombrada -¿Verdad que si?

-A mi me da igual –le sonrio y se encogió de los hombros –si las demás están de acuerdo por mi no hay problema en jugar

-¿Te encuentras bien Rin? –Maki la miro con duda mientras arqueaba su ceja –No es normal esa actitud, ¿Por qué no estas usando el "nya"?

-No me pasa nada –volvio a encogerse de los hombros.

-¿Dónde esta Hanayo? –pregunto la pelirroja que busco con la mirada a la castaña en el pequeño departamento de la sacerdotisa de muse que en ese momento no se encontraban.

-Creo que se fue con Kotori y Nico a comprar unas cosas para beber –dijo Umi y miro confundida a la chica gato –Lo mas probable es que este deprimida por que no esta Hanayo con ella. –ahora miro su amiga de ojos amatista.

-Puede ser –tomo su mentón y ahora sus ojos chocaron con los de su peliazul amiga.

-No estoy deprimida, solo no molesten, preparare un poco mas de te –se levanto de su asiento y se diriigo a la cocina.

-Eso fue lo mas extraño que he visto –dijo Umi mientras miraba a la extraña pelinaranja menor.

-¿Acaso no has visto a Honoka? –Maki arqueo la ceja y señalo a su líder que no dejaba de dar golpes al aire y murmurar cosas inaudibles.

-Ambas están empatadas –tomo un trozo de galleta que se encontraba en la mesa y se lo lanzo a Honoka.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso dolio Umi-chan! –la miro con los ojos vidriosos y miro al trozo de galleta que se encontraba en el piso -¿Por qué hisiste eso? ¡La comida no se tira! –se cruzo de brazos y la miro con molestia.

-No lo tire, lo lance a tu cabeza que es diferente –sonrio con burla –además no dejabas de hacer cosas raras, ¿Qué paso?

-Pues no te lo dire –desvio la mirada aun molesta.

Umi suspiro pesadamente –Señor dame paciencia –sujeto el puente de su nariz y miro a Maki que permanecia callada al igual que Rin que permanecia sin decir nada en la cocina–te toca Maki

-¿Y yo porque? –arqueo la ceja un tanto molesta.

-Porque me debes un favor –sonrio de manera algo traviesa -¿o tengo que recordarte quien te ayudo a escapar de Nozomi aquella ves? –su sonrisa se ensancho al ver el sonrojo y la molestia Maki.

-Como sea –miro a su líder que aun seguía con la mirada desviada–Anda, dime que paso y te hare lo que me pidas

-¿Lo que yo pida? –la cara de la pelinaranja se ilumino y la miro.

-Si lo que quieras –forzo una sonrisa creible.

-¡Entonces quiero que hagas mi tarea de calculo por todo un mes! –grito alegremente.

-¿Estas conciente que le estas pidiendo eso a una persona menor que tu? –arqueo la ceja y se cruzo de brazos

-Pero tu eres muy lista Maki-chan –sonrio y abrazo a la nombrado, provocando que esta se sonrojara – pero si ese es el problema entonces puede hacerla Umi-chan –miro a su amiga de la infancia.

-Ni loca hare tu tarea, esa es tu responsabilidad –dijo molesta la chica de ojos marrones.

-Entonces no dire nada –un puchero se formo en sus labios y desvio la mirada, pero sin soltar a la pelirroja.

-Al menos deberías cooperar para sacarle la información –dijo la pelinaranja menor que se mantenía viéndolas desde la cocina

-No puedo creer que este diciendo esto, pero estoy deacuerdo con Rin –afirmo Maki con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por el abrazo de su compañera –coopera en algo Umi

Otro suspiro salió de los labios de la peliazul –Esta bien como quieran –rodo sus ojos- Yo hare tu tarea pero ya dinos que paso

-¡Oh! ¡Claro! –se acerco y se sento en la mesa justo al lado de Maki. – Eli-chan me marco, dijo que Nozomi-chan y ella llegarían tarde porque aun estaban arreglando unos papeles del consejo estudiantil –de nuevo un puchero se formo en sus labios –No es justo, yo quiero jugar y nadie quiere –se cruzo de brazos. –son unas aguafiestas

-¿Quién es que? –una aguda pero dulce voz hizo que las cuatro chicas giraran en dirección a esa voz.

-¡Hola Kotori-chan! –saludo desde su asiento la pelinaranja –tardaron mucho, me estaba preocupando

-Disculpen si tardamos mucho- la peligris sonrio –pero es que Hanayo-chan y Nico-chan no se decidían por cual bebida tomar –sin mas se aparto de la puerta para que sus otras dos amigas pudieran entrar.

-Claro, toda la culpa es de la gran y épicamente-épica Yazawa Nico-sama –bufo molesta la pelinegra y dejo las bolsas con las bebidas en la mesa –despues de que me obligan a cargar las bolsas

-P-pero, Nico-chan, tu fuiste la que quizo cargar todo sola –la voz timida de Hanayo se encontraba aun lado de ella.

-¡Kayochin! –grito feliz la chica gato que corrió a abrazar a su amiga de la infancia.

-R-Rin-chan, me estas apretando mucho

-¡Te extrañe mucho! –la meció levemente entre sus brazos y la solto para ver a sus amigas -¡Es hora de jugar a la botella, nya! –levanto el puño.

-Esa es la Rin-chan que conozco –Honoka se levanto de su asiento y palmeo la espalda de su ya recuperada amiga de travesuras -¡Que empiece el juego!

-¡Esperen un momento! –la voz de Umi se hizo sonar por todo el apartamento -¿No deberíamos esperar a Nozomi y a Eli?

-Pues no se –la pelinegra se encongio de los hombros –A todo esto, ¿Dónde están esas dos?

-Estan arreglando unos papeles en el consejo estudiantil Nya –dijo con una sonrisa la pelinaranja menor.

-Porque eso no me huele bien…-murmurro la pelirroja.

-A lo mejor están "jugando a las escondidas" –dijo Nico con una sonrisa traviesa y una leve risa.

-¿A que se refieren con eso? –dijo confundida la ojiazul –no entiendo a que te refieres Nico-chan

-Y-yo no creo que hagan "eso"…-un gran sonrojo se apodero de la castaña.

-¡Kayochin! Eres una pervertida

-N-no es eso…-su sonrojo creció y oculto su rostro detrás de sus manos.

-Nico-chan, deja de molestar con esas cosas –un bufido salió por parte de la compositora de muse –no atormentes la pobre mente de Hanayo.

-¿Acaso me diras que no piensas lo mismo? –Nico le lanzo una mirada complice a la pelirroja y esta solo desvio su mirada sonrojada -¡Lo sabia! ¡Tu también crees que esas dos traen algo entre ellas! –sonrio victoriosa. –Es mas, todas piensan lo mismo –afirmo sus palabras.

-¡Concuerdo contigo Nico-chan, nya!

-¡Ya explíquenme que esta pasando aquí!–dijo Honoka un poco fastidiada por no enterarse de lo que estaba pasando.

Entre la platica, la mirada de la peligris se ponía cada ves mas triste, cosa que no paso desapercibida para cierta peliazul que la miraba preocupada.

Solo Umi, Honoka y Maki sabian que la ojiambar babeada y soñaba por cierta pelimorada de ojos verdes. Aunque Maki se habia enterado al escuchar la platica que tuvieron con respecto al tema, Honoka tuvo que prometer que jamás jugaría con el piano de Maki para que esta guardara silencio.

Ni la misma Kotori sabia cuando empezó a sentir esa atracción por la sacerdotisa, de unos mese atrás a la actualidad ya se encontraba mirándola de una manera completamente diferente a la habitual. Cada ves que que Nozomi le sonreia o reia rompia completamente su rutina, siempre la escuchaba con paciencia cuando tenia algun problema. Al principio pensó que solo seria un afecto maternal, pues la ojiverde siempre fue como una madre para las demás chicas, pero con el tiempo entendió que no la veía de la misma manera, sin haberlo planeado o pensado ya estaba completamente enamorada de ella…pero eso era completamente imposible, por mas que quisiera abrazarla o mostrarle todo sus sentimientos siempre se reprimirá, su "amor platónico" se encontraba visiblemente enamorada de aquella rubia que a mas de uno le robaba los suspiros. Ayase Eli, ese era el nombre de la mujer que le quitaba la atencion de Nozomi. Pero a su punto de vista no se podía hacer mucho, era evidente que ellas dos tenían algo mas profundo que una amistad…Esas dos se conocían desde hace tres años, ¿Cómo puedes se puede competir con eso cuando ella solo la conocía de hace menos de un año?

Nico sonrio al ver la frustración de su líder -¡Deja te explico, lo que nosotras queremos decir es que…!

-Yo creo que ese no es problema suyo –dijo Umi visiblemente molesta –de ninguna en especial –miro molesta a sus calladas amigas y la mirada de agradecimiendo de Kotori- sera mejor esperar que esas dos lleguen y se acabo

-Yo no le veo el problema de jugar sin ellas Umi-chan –sonrio con inocencia la peligris.

-¿Estas segura Kotori? –la peliazul la miro preocupada por los sentimientos de su amiga.

-Estoy segura –siguio sonriendo

–¡Vamos a empezar a jugar entonces! –la voz eufórica de Honoka resonó por el apartamento.

Dicho eso, las chicas desidieron jugar en el piso del apartamento de Nozomi y hay fue donde se sentaron para comenzar a jugar.

-¡Bien! Estas son las reglas. Vamos a girar la botella y quien sea señalada por la parte de atrás de la botella será a quien le dara el "castigo" a quien sea señalada con la parte superior –dijo la ojiazul sonriendo.

-¿A que te refieres con "castigo"? –arqueo la ceja la pelirroja.

-Me refiero a que sacaran un papel de esa pequeña caja –levanto dicho objeto para mostrarlo –en esto están varios retos o preguntas vergonzosas que deben ser respondidas

-¿Y tengo que retar solamente a la persona que señale la tapa de la botella, nya? –pregunto Rin.

-No si no quieren. Mira, en las preguntar si tienes que hacerlo con quien señale la botella, pero en los retos puedes forzar a la persona señalada y a otra persona a cumplir ese reto –aclaro la pelinaranja mayor - ¿Todo claro?

-Eso creo nya~

-Entonces comencemos –sin mas hizo girar la botella.

Y la botella giraba hasta que se detuvo, las primeras victimas de esta noche serian…

-¡Ya cavaste tu tumba Umi-chan nya! –dijo alegre la pelinaranja menor.

-No se porque pienso que esto no va a terminar bien…-suspiro la peliazul.

-A ver…-tomo un papel de la caja y al leerlo sonrio con malicia – tienes que imitar completamente a Nozomi-chan

-¿Qué clase de reto es ese? –entrecerró los ojos y miro a Rin.

-Ese es tu reto nya –sonrio la chica gato. –tienes que hacer lo que hace Nozomi-chan normalmente, eso incluye su washi-washi nya

-¡M-me rehuso a hacer eso! –un creciente sonrojo salió de las mejillas de Umi -¡No hare eso!

-¡Umi-chan! Ese es tu reto y debes cumplirlo -la reprimió Honoka

-Es cierto, Umi, debes cumplir el reto –añadio la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona -¿será que no tienes palabra?

-¡Esta bien! ¡Lo hare!–dijo molesta y se levanto del piso –Bien…-cerro sus ojos y el sonrojo de sus mejillas se vio disminuido por su ahora calmada respiración.

-¿Q-que esta haciendo? –pregunto la castaña a la peligris que se encontraba encontraba justo enfrente de ella pero al lado de la peliazul.

-Solo te puedo decir que esto se va a poner muy entretenido –una leve risa salió de sus labios.

Umi abrió sus ojos y una sonrisa se apareció en sus labios –Bien~ ¿A quien vamos a molestar hoy? –camino alrededor del circulo de juegos.

-Porque pienso que esto no va a terminar bien…-murmurro la pelirroja al ver la extraña actitud de su compañera de grupo.

-Jugare hoy con Nicochi~ -se posiciono atrás de la nombrada. –Necesito una Nicocchi recargar~ -su sonrisa se ensancho, ahora su victima estaba completamente asustada.

-¡Ni loca voy a entrar en este juego!

Como si de un flash se tratara, Nico ya estaba siendo perseguida por la imitación de Nozomi por cualquier parte del departamento.

-¡Te atrape Nicocchi~! –la tomo por la cintura y camino con ella hasta el cuarto. -¿Qué hare contigo?

-¡Que alguien me ayude! –un pequeño chillido salió de los labios de Nico.

-Pero necesitas que te castigue~ -se acerco a su oído -¿O será que quieres tu castigo de manera mas "privada"? –inquirio seductoramente cerca de su oido.

-¿¡Q-que!? –abrio los ojos con sorpresa y un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas -¡Ya estuvo! ¡Umi se volvió loca! ¡Me quiere violar! -intento liberarse de su "agresora" pero sus intentos fueron nulos.

-No es violación si te quejas –apreto su agarre contra su "presa". –Y te aseguro que no te vas a quejar~

-¡Claro que me voy a quejar! –otro chillido salió de sus labios -¿¡De que se están riendo ustedes dos!? –miro furiosa a las dos pelinaranjas que no paraban de reir a carcajadas.

-¡Es que es muy divertido! –dijieron entre carcajadas a unison.

-R-Rin-chan, no debes ser tan mala con Nico-chan –murmuro apenada la castaña que estaba que se moria de vergüenza por semejante escena.

-Pero es tan divertido nya~

-Creo que deberías ayudarla Maki-chan –le dijo con una sonrisa a la pelirroja, pero habia algo extraño en esa mirada…si la veias de cerca podias ver un leve tic en su ojo derecho…eso según la real academia de lenguaje Kotorinesco significaba " _¿Por qué se están burlando de la persona que mas quiero en este mundo?"_

Maki simplemente asintió rápidamente con algo de miedo a lo que pudiera hacer la peligris y se levanto rápidamente del piso– Umi, ya deja a Nico-chan –se cruzo de brazos y fingió molestia –Ya se acabo tu turno de jugar

-¿Uhm~? ¿Sera que Maki-chan también quiere jugar? –solto a la pelinegra y a una velocidad increíble arrincono a su nueva victima.

-¿U-Umi? –el sonrojo de la pelirroja era comparable con el color de su cabello -¡Oye deja de tocar ahí!

-Pero me gusta tu cintura~ -sonrio traviesamente y continuo acariciando la cintura de su presa. -¿Tambien quieres tu castigo? –se acerco levemente a la oreja de Maki y la beso delicadamente.

-Honoka-chan…-la nombrada volteo a ver con algo de miedo a Kotori que ya estaba con ese tic en el ojo y un aura asesina -¿Podrias…detenerlas? –sonrio con fingida inocencia.

-¡C-claro que si! –se levanto rápidamente y se posiciono detrás de Umi –Lo siento mucho Umi-chan…¡Honoka Strike! –con un agil movimiento noquio a su peliazul amiga dejándola caer en el piso.

-¿Dónde…donde aprendiste eso? –pregunto la pelinegra que yacía en el piso aun sonrojada.

-Oh pues Umi-chan me lo enseño por si acaso –sonrio inocentemente y miro a la pelirroja -¿Todo bien? –pregunto de manera galente.

-He…si claro…-aun sonrojada –gracias…-enrollo un mechon de su cabello en uno de sus dedos.

-No hay nada que agradecer –puso su mano en su pecho –es el deber de alguien tan genial como yo procurar que las bellas damas no sufran ningún problema, aunque podrías pagarme con una cena –su sugerencia fue negada con un golpe en su hombro derecho -¡Que agresiva! A la que debiste pegarle debía ser a Umi-chan, yo solo te ayudaba

-No es culpa mia que arruines los momentos –Maki desvio la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Quien diría que Umi-chan se volveria una versión rara de Nozomi-chan –dijo la castaña que miraba a la ahora noqueada Sonada Umi.

-No creo que sea una versión exagerada –Nico se volvió a acomodar en su posición –Asi es Nozomi, es una pervertida que no tiene remedio en este mundo –bufo molesta.

-Es cierto nya, a veces Nozomi-chan me da miedo

-Vamos, no digan eso, Nozomi-chan es una persona agradable –opino Kotori con una sonrisa y la esperanza que dejaran de hablar del tema.

-Pero nadie dice que no lo sea nya –Rin se cruzo de brazos –es solo que da miedo con tantas cosas que hace, aun no se como Eli-chan la aguanta nya

-¡Exacto! ¡Es una pervertida! –dijo la pelinegra.

-Ni que tu fueras una santa –añadio Maki que ya habia tomado su lugar al igual que Honoka y Umi se habia quedado tirada en el piso.

-Pero al menos no soy una senos de vaca pervertida manoseadora de hermosuras suculentas como lo es tu servidora –afirmo Nico con una sonrisa soberbia.

-Nico-chan eso fue muy grosero de tu parte –la regaño la pelirroja molesta –Tu eres un troll inútil y nadie te dice nada

-¡Pero tu siempre lo haces! –grito molesta –¡En todo caso tu eres un tonto tomate y Nozomi es una pervertida sin remedio! –se levanto y se acerco a la pelirroja.

-¡Mas tonta eres tu! – imito la acción de la mas baja y la encaro -¡No deberías insultar a nadie si tu no eres un mejor ejemplo!

-¡Ni que tu fueras mejor que yo!

-¡Pues fijate que si lo soy!

-C-chicas ya basta, no estamos aquí para discutir…-intento intervenir la castaña pero su intento fue inútil.

-¿En que según tu? –pregunto molesta.

-¡En que yo no juzgo a las personas cuando no están presentes!

-¡Hasta una tomate como tu debe aceptar que Nozomi es una…!

-¡YA BASTA! –grito Kotori bastante molesta.

Ese furioso grito logro que ambas chicas detuvieran su pelea y la miraran sorprendidas. Dicho grito también provoco que la peliazul se despertara y la mirara de manera confundida.

-¿¡Que derecho tienes de estar diciendo algo de ella!? –encaro a la pelinegra con evitete enojo hacia ella -¡Nozomi-chan es una persona excelente, amable, tierna y sin ella nosotras no estaríamos juntas!

-Kotori-chan…-murmurro la líder de muse al ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado.

-¡Asi que has un favor a ti y a tu maldito ego! –pico la frente de la mas baja -¡Deja de meterte donde no te llaman! –sin mas salió furiosa del departamento y Umi se levanto velozmente del piso y la siguió.

 _-En los pasillos del edificio-_

-¡Kotori, espera! –grito Umi al por fin alcanzar a su furica amiga peligris –No te dejes llevar por sus comentarios, sabes que Nico es muy imprudente al hablar

-¡Es un pedazo de idiota! –bramo molesta –No sabes como me enoja que hablen asi de ella, ¿Qué derecho tiene de juzgarla cuando ella ni es capaz de pasar sus materias?

-Calmate Kotori, no lo hizo apropósito, sabes bien que Nico es asi –dijo tranquila – no lo tomes personal…

-¿Qué no lo tome personal? ¡ah! ¡es una completa tonta! –grito molesta -¡No te rias Umi-chan!

-Es que…-tapo su boca con su mano para evitar que siguieran saliendo las carcajadas –te ves muy graciosa estando tan molesta jaja

-¡Umi-chan! –se acerco a ella y la abrazo –En verdad puedes ser muy molesta…

-¿Kotori? –pregunto extrañada

-Sabes…en verdad me molesta que hablen mal de ella…-suspiro- se que Nico-chan la quiere y no lo hace por maldad pero…

-Te duele, ¿verdad? –la miro de reojo y pudo notar que los hermosos ojos ambarinos de Kotori estaban levemente cristalinos.

-Si…se que no me corresponde pero…-se pego un poco mas a Umi –no quiero que la insulten…

-Entiendo…-la peliazul la separo levemente y le dio sonrisa – no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar, ¿si? –vio como la peligris asintió levemente y le regalo una sonrisa tierna –sera mejor volver antes de que entre ellas se maten

Sin mas, ambas caminaron de nuevo al apartamento

 _-En el apartamento-_

Antes de que la peliazul abriera la puerta se escucharon unos gritos por dentro del departamento.

 _-¡Tienes que pedirle perdón!_

 _-¡Eso jamás!_

 _-¡Entonces sufre las consecuencias!_

Ambas chicas se miraron confundidas y sin mas abrieron la puerta para ver que estaba pasando.

Al abrir la puerta ambas se sorprendieron al ver que Nico estaba siendo sometida por Honoka. La pelinegra se encontraba boca abajo y sobre su espalda se encontraba la ojiazul que le sujetaba el brazo por detrás de de la espalda. En la mirada de la mas baja se podía ver el dolor y el miedo, y la mirada de la pelinaranja se veía molesta. Ambas chicas se encontraban en el comerdor y las otras tres aun se encontraban en la habitación de Nozomi.

-¿Pero que esta pasando aquí? –pregunto Umi asombrada por lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando.

-Oh, Hola Umi-chan, Kotori-chan –cambio su mirada de molestia por una feliz al ver a sus mejores amigas de la infancia–solo estaba enseñándole una lección a Nico-chan

-Por todos los dioses, Honoka-chan –sonrio la peligris al ver la escena.

-¿verdad que es divertido? –desvio su mirada a Kotori –no podía permitir que insultaran a mi linda Kotori-chan –sonrio inocentemente.

-¿¡Ya te vas a bajar!? –grito molesta la pelinegra. -¡Ya se me duele la espalda!

-¿Ya te vas a disculpar? –su mirada molesta volvio

-¡Bien! ¡Lo hare! ¡Pero ya bajate!

-Perfecto~ -se bajo de la pelinegra y dejo que se incorporara –creo que ya hice mi trabajo~ -sonrio satisfecha.

-Gracias por todo Honoka-chan –le sonrio la peligris.

-No es nada querida Kotori-chan, me llevare a Umi-chan para que Nico-chan se pueda disculpar –tomo de la mano a la peliazul -¡Nos vamos~!

-¡H-hey! ¡Honoka! ¡No me jales!

Ambas ya habían abandonado el comedor.

-Kotori…-llamo la pelinegra y le nombrada la miro –Yo…lo lamento, se que no debo meterme en las cosas de los demás, pero…-bajo la cabeza apenada.

-Esta bien –dijo Kotori calmada a lo que Nico la miro sorprendida –Se que no fue intencional, no hace falta mas explicaciones

-Pero…

-Pero nada, será mejor regresar con las demás –le sonrio tiernamente y se encamino hasta la habitación.

-Esta…esta bien…

 _-En la habitación-_

-Kotori, ¿todo bien? –pregunto la pelirroja al ver como llegaban ella y la pelinegra.

-Si, ahora podemos seguir jugando sin ningún contratiempo –sonrio y se sento en el piso como la pelinegra.

-¡Bien nya! ¡Empecemos con el show! –Rin giro de nuevo la botella.

Ahora era el turno de Nico para retar o preguntar a Honoka.

-¡Mi venganza a llegado! –sonrio con burla y saco un pequeño papel de la caja. –Bien toco reto –su sonrisa se engrandeció al leer el papel –El reto es que tienes que llamarle a Tsubasa y decirle que están embarazada

-¿Uh? ¿Eso es todo? –arqueo la ceja con una sonrisa –eso suena muy fácil

-Ah, pero no se te olvide asustarla, debes sonar muy convincente

-No te preocupes –tomo su teléfono yo me encargo de…

 _-¡No te escaparas de esta Elicchi!_

 _-¡Te recuerdo que yo corro mas rápido!_

-¿Pero que fue…? –antes de que Hanayo pudiera terminar su pregunta la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y una chica rubia entro con una gran sonrisa a la habitación.

-¿Eli/Eli-chan? –preguntaron a unison las chicas que se encontraban en la habitación.

-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están? –dijo con una sonrisa la rubia de ojos azules.

-¡E-L-I-C-C-H-I! –una pelimorada de ojos verdes embistió a la rubia, pero por fortuna ninguna cayo al piso, pues la rubia le sirvió de soporte para evitar alguna caída.

-Vamos Nozomi, no fue para tanto –rio levemente Eli al tener en sus brazos a su mejor amiga que no dejaba de tener la cara colorada. –fue solo una broma, una muy graciosa

-¡Yo no lo vi para nada gracioso! –un puchero salió de sus labios.

-Pues yo si~ -pico levemente la nariz de la pelimorada.

La cara de incomodidad de la peligris era palpable, una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios e intento ignorar tal espectáculo girando la mirada hacia otro lugar.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –pregunto Maki al ver que esas dos se perdían en su mundo, otra vez.

-Solo que Nozomi no soporta una broma –sonrio Eli en dirección a la pelirroja –tal parece que no es capaz de dejar un inocente y pequeño pajaro en una cueva llena de lobos hambrientos.

-¿Pajaro? –dudo la castaña.

-¿Cueva de lobos? Nya –Rin imito la acción de Hanayo

-No…no es nada de lo que se deban preocupar…-añadio Nozomi aun con su sonrojo en sus mejillas y evidentemente nerviosa. -¿Qué…que estaban haciendo?

-Estabamos jugando a la botella, tomen asiento y les explico todo –sonrio Honoka.

-Vamos, me gustaría ver como termina esto –sin mas, la rubia tomo la mano de su mejor amiga y le guiño el ojo a la peligris, cosa que la dejo muy confundida.

Ya explicado el juego y el reto de Honoka, la pelinaranja marco al numero de la líder de A-RISE

- _¿Hola?_

-¡Hola Tsubasa-chan! ¿Cómo estas? –sonrio la pelinaranja.

 _-Muy bien, estaba teniendo una partida de cartas en la carta de Erena_ _pero ahora ella se esta dando una sesión muy "entretenida" de besos con Anju en la habitación de arriba_ –dijo contenta aunque incomoda _-¿Cómo estas tu?_

-Estoy muy mal Tsubasa-chan…-fingio tristeza en su voz y las demás solo dieron leves risas, puesto que habia dejado el celular en altavoz.

 _-¿Eh? ¿Alguna razón en especial? –_ su voz se encontraba confundida y preocupada _-¿Comiste algo hechado a perder?_

-No…es que…-ahogo un sollozo –llevo dos meses de retraso…

 _-….¿Que? –_ se escucho el sonido de un vaso roto.

\- Es que…es que…-solto un chillido - ¡Estoy embarazada!

 _-¡Santo Dios griego de las ídols! ¿Cómo es eso posible?_ –dijo muy sorprendida -¿ _Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Te hisiste las pruebas? ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Honoka!_

-…Tsubasa-chan…

 _-¡Espera un momento! Tu y yo somos mujeres…¿¡Como puedes estar embarazada!?_

-…Tsubasa-chan…

- _No me digas que… ¡Honoka! ¿¡Fue el bastardo de la tienda de abarrotes verdad!?_

-…Tsubasa-chan…

 _-¿¡Estas embarazada de ese pedazo de idiota!? …me siento completamente engañada… ¡pero!_

-…Tsubasa-chan…

 _-¡No te preocupes! ¡Me hare cargo del niño o niña! ¡No importa lo que diga la sociedad! ¡Incluso si me tengo que disfrazar de hombre para que tus padres no se enojen contigo!_

Al otro lado del teléfono, las chicas de muse estaban que se caian de risa por todo lo que estaba diciendo la respetable Kira Tsubasa.

-…Tsubasa-chan…

 _-¡Yo le dare a esa pobre criaturita una familia! ¡Porque…!_

-¡TSUBASA-CHAN!

 _-¿¡Mande!? ¿¡Que no ves que tengo que pensar donde vamos a vivir y todo eso!?_

 _-_ ¡Tsubasa-chan! ¡Es una broma! –rio levemente la pelinaranja.

 _-Espera…¿¡QUE!?_

-Es un reto que me obligaron a hacer, no te enojes, es solo un juego –dijo de manera dulce.

 _-Este…eso…-_ comenzo a tartamudear.

-Lo siento amor, tengo que colgar, hablamos mañana, besos –corto la comunicación de manera rápida.

-¿Miedito? –inqirio Nozomi con una sonrisa burlona.

-No es miedo, es respeto –dijo simplemente.

-No me imagino la cara que debió tener Tsubasa-san –rio levemente la peligris.

-Bueno si a mi me dijieran lo mismo a lo mejor estaría desmayada en el piso, claro depende quien me de la noticia –con un tono encantador le dio un guiño a la ojiambar que se sonrojo al verlo.

-Que nos libren los dioses de tus hijos, seria el fin del mundo con pequeños demonios –dijo Nico con aldo de miedo a la idea de ver semejante maldad en el mundo.

-¿Ah~? ¿sera que Nicocchi quiere un castigo? –inquirio la pelimorada de manera amenazante y coloco sus manos en su famosa posición de "washi-washi".

-¡No! ¡No! –se cubrió sus pechos por mero instinto -¡Ya tuve suficiente con Umi como para aguantarte a ti también!

-¿Umi-chan? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? –pregunto con duda la pelimorada.

-No es nada, es una larga historia –le sonrio Kotori de manera amable y tierna, cosa que la hizo sonrojar.

-Esta…esta bien…-se rasco levemente la mejilla en signo de que estaba nerviosa.

Una leve risita escapo de los labios de la rubia y se acerco al oído de su mejor amiga - _¿Ahora quien es la vulnerable aquí? -_ le susurro de manera divertida.

-Elicchi…-mumurro sonrojada.

-Pero bueno~, presidenta del club de ídols, es su turno para girar –sugerio la mas alta a la mas baja.

-Tsk, claro que es el turno de la gran y hermosa Yazawa Nico-sama –sonrio altaneramente.

-¡Ja! Yo solo veo a una enana sin cerebro como tu –se burlo Maki.

-¡Solo porque ando de buenas no te respondo, pedazo de tomate! –sin mas hizo girar la botella.

La botella se detuvo. El turno de retar o preguntar era de Nozomi, que sonrio al ver que su presa seria nada mas ni nada menos que Nishikino Maki.

-Bien~ bien~ a ver con que te hare sufrir –tomo un papel de la caja y lo leyó con sumo cuidado –ara~ ara~ esto se pondrá divertido –sonrio traviesamente, cosa que le causo un escalorfrio a la pelirroja –dinos Maki-chan, con quien fue tu primer beso y con quien fue el mas apasionado

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y sus ojos se abrieron mucho -¡Me rehuso a contestar eso!

-No tienes opción Maki-chan –sonrio Honoka.

-Nya, debes cumplir Maki-chan –dijo Rin.

-Y-ya dije que no lo dire…-su mirada divago entre una pelinegra y una peliazul que estaban confundidas y algo sonrojadas.

-¡Maki-chan~! –grito con una sonrisa la sacerdotisa. –no sabia te gustara el "poliamor" o ¿seria "poligamia"? –rio a carcajadas al ver el sonrojo aumentado de la pelirroja.

-¡Y-yo no hago eso! –giro molesta y muy apenada.

-Entonces cumple el reto y aclaranos la duda –añadio Eli con una sonrisa divertida.

-P-pues…-bajo la mirada y respiro – c-con Nico-chan fue mi primer beso

-¿Eh~? Eso no me lo habías contado Nicocchi~ -la pelimorada miro con una gran sonrisa a la pelinegra.

-N-no es lo que parece…-el sonrojo en la mas baja aumento –fue un reto que me impuso Rin hace varios meses –aclaro nerviosa.

-Es cierto nya~ no me acorde hasta ahora, despues de que Nico-chan la besara, Maki-chan casi la tira del puente mas algo nya

-Bueno, bueno, ¿Cómo fue que paso con Umi-chan? –pregunto con duda la líder de muse, pues su peliazul amiga jamás le comento nada del tema.

-Eso…eso yo lo puedo explicar –dijo la peliazul sonrojada hasta las orejas – Ese día pues…Maki salió con unos amigos… tal parece que se pasaron de copas o algo asi… ella me llamo como ha eso de las doce de la madrigada…

-El cabellero Sonada Umi al rescate de la princesa escarlata –pronuncio Nozomi con una fingida voz de locutor.

La peliazul suspiro –retomando donde me qude…-jalo aire y comenzó a hablar –fui por ella, pero la tuve que llevar a mi casa, sin contar que la tuve que cargar…-el sonrojo en Umi aumento –despues…la lleve a la habitación de huéspedes…y …me beso como si no hubiera mañana…

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, tanto Umi como Maki se encontraban sonrojadas a mas no poder. Las demás chicas desidieron no preguntar por el tema por miedo a una reacción molesta por parte de Maki o de Umi.

-Creo que será mejor seguir con el juego –dijo Hanayo con su tierna voz al intentar aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-Si claro –sonrio Nozomi e hizo girar la botella.

La botella se detuvo.

-Tal parece que te hare sufrir un poco Kotori –sonrio Eli y tomo un papel de la caja.

La sonrisa de la rusa se ensancho al leer el pequeño papel –Bien, Kotori, tendras que estar cinco minutos en el paraíso con…-miro con una sonrisa traviesa a su mejor amiga –contigo "Non-chan"

-¿¡Que!? –gritaron al unison muy sonrojadas.

-Ese es el reto, tienen que cumplirlo –dijo simplemente y le guiño el ojo a la pelinaranja mayor que solo sonrio con complicidad.

-Es cierto chicas, ¡al armario! –se levanto enérgicamente y levanto a su peligris amiga. Acción que imito la rubia.

-Elicchi, no puedes hacer esto –murmurro la pelimorada mientras era empujada al armario jundo a la peligris.

-Pues mira como lo hago~

-Honoka-chan, dejame irme de aquí –suplico en bajo la ojiambar pues ya la habían encerrado en el armario junto a su "amor platónico"

 _-En el armario-_

-Este…yo…-dijo la peligris nerviosa y sonrojada, pues en esa pequeño lugar no habia suficiente espacio asi que tenían que estar bastante pegadas la una con la otra.

-No te preocupes Kotori-chan –trato de tranquilizarla –solo podemos platicar si asi lo deseas –esbozo una sonrisa calmada aunque no se le podía tomar muy enserio por sus enrojecidas mejillas.

-Si..si claro…

-¿Te sorprendió lo que dijo Umi-chan? –pregunto tratanto de distraerla un momento.

-Algo, es que Umi-chan ya me lo habia contado pero me pidió no decirle nada a Honoka-chan porque a lo mejor se burlaría de ella o algo asi –sonrio levemente.

-Oh ya veo, ¿no te molesta o algo asi? –la miro fijamente para ver si encontraba algo.

-¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué debería? –ladeo la cabeza confundida

-Pues…-jalo aire para armarse de valor –porque te gusta, ¿no?

-¿Gustarme? –arqueo la ceja y despues rio levemente –creo que te equivocas Nozomi-chan. Umi-chan es mi mejor amiga como lo es Honoka-chan, ambas son como mis hermanas, no existe relación mas que esa –aclaro con una tierna sonrisa.

-Ya..ya veo…-sonrio de lado –" _puede que tenga una oportunidad" –_ pensó.

-Nozomi-chan…tu…¿ya has besado a alguien? –pregunto tímidamente.

-¿Eh? –se rasco la mejila por nervios- pues…no..¿y tu? De seguro ya has tenido tu primer beso

-Eso no es cierto…-bajo la mirada apenada –la unica ves que paso fue hace unos meses…

Los ojos de la sacerdotisa se abrieron por la sorpresa, ¿sera que ella un recuerda lo que casi paso en el club?

Hubo una vez en la que Nozomi estuvo apunto de contarle sus sentimientos. Ambas se habían quedado solas en el salón del club, la platica se habia tornado un poco mas profunda, ambas se acercaban cada vez mas justo al punto de un beso que fue interrumpido por una gritona Honoka y una castigadora Umi. Despues de ese "espectáculo" , ambas apenadas dieron excusas tontas por su extraña cercanía y no ayudo mucho que llegara Eli para torturar y molestar a la pelimorada…ninguna volvió a tocar el tema, hasta ahora…

-Tu ¿aun lo recuerdas? –la miro nerviosa, la peligris seguía sin mirarla. ¿tanto le habrá molestado que intentarla besarla aquella ves?

Suspiro –Si, lo recuerdo muy bien…-la miro nerviosa.

-Ya veo…entonces…

-¿Por qué Eli-chan estabas persiguiendo? –pregunto nerviosa por la contestación y como excusa para cambiar el tema.

¿Era su imaginación, o le cambio el tema? Definitivamente le cambio el tema a propósito, eso significaba…¿tenia oportunidad? Ya le habia dicho que Umi y ella no eran nadamas que amigas de la infancia, entonces ¿Por qué seguía dudando? Tenia a la persona que mas quería en todo este mundo, su pajarito, la mujer de sus sueños, ¿Por qué dudar? Debía dar todo en ese presiso momento, si la rechazaba al menos se iria con la cabeza en alto por haber hecho el intento y no quedar como esas personas que se hunden por que los rechazan. Ella estaría orgullosa de si misma por tener el valor de decirle todo lo que en su corazón se ocultaba. No mas huidas ni burlas, hoy hablaría su corazón y no su cerebro.

-Pues…-abrazo levemente a la peligris por la cintura –porque me dijo que una linda pajarita estaba en peligro por que se encontraba con unos feroces lobos hambrientos –dijo con una sonrisa –corri lo mas rápido que pude, pero Elicchi dijo que hoy ella se convertiría en un lobo feroz para atacar a esa pajarita –beso suavemente su mejilla –y como entenderas no podía dejar que alguien se comiera lo que es mio por derecho

-¿Lo…lo que es tuyo por derecho? –pregunto sonrojada hasta las orejas.

No le molestaba las extrañas acciones de la pelimorada, lo que le molestara eran tantas indirectas que no entendía.

-Si, desde hace dos años proclame a este lindo pajarito como de mi propiedad –sonrio suavemente y se acerco poco a poco a los labios de la peligris.

-¿D-dos años? ¿P-pero que pasa con Eli-chan? –su sonrojo subió hasta sus orejas, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, ¿le estaba diciendo que le gustaba desde hace DOS AÑOS?...pero en ese tiempo ni hablaban, solo cuando se formo muse fue cuando entablaron una conversación…

-¿Qué tiene Elicchi? –arqueo la ceja y sonrio al notar la confusión –Ya entiendo, tu pensaste que Elicchi y yo estábamos saliendo, ¿Verdad? –vio como asintió –es mi mejor amiga, ella sabia de mis sentimientos por ti desde hace tiempo. De hecho me animaba para decirte mis sentimientos, pero como pense que estabas saliendo con Honoka-chan o con Umi-chan –le beso la punta de la nariz – pero ahora que se la verdad no pienso detenerme hasta que quede claro que quiero mas que una amistad contigo –le sonrio de manera segura.

-N-Nozomi-chan… -los hermosos ojos ambarinos de Kotori se comenzaron a llenar las lagrimas, ¿era un sueño? ¿una broma que alguien planeo? Eso no importaba en esos momentos, lo que realmente importa es decir de una vez lo que realmente decía su corazón y no su mente –Yo…yo…te…-sus palabras fueron silenciadas por unos suaves labios.

-No digas mas –acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la peligris y limpio con sumo cuidado las lagrimas que corrian por esa suave mejilla – Menos palabras... –acerco suavemente y beso gentilmente esos labios que tanto habia añorado.

El beso era lento, sin prisa de avanzar a algo mas, cada una disfrutaba ese suave tacto que tanto habían deseado.

Estaban tan sumidas en su pequeño mundo que no se dieron cuenta de que dos curiosas chicas las estaban viendo por una abertura de la puerta del armario.

-¿Segura que estas bien Eli-chan? –pregunto la líder de muse con duda.

-Estoy mas que perfecta –sonrio maternalmente –me alegra que por fin Nozomi le contara la verdad a Kotori –cerro la puerta del armario para darles privacidad.

-Entonces misión cumplida nya –dijo la chica gato con una gran sonrisa.

-S-si, quien diría que serian tan difíciles –dijo Hanayo.

-Es increíble que me hicieran decir todas esas cosas –se cruzo de brazos la pelinegra.

-Tsk, tu solita lo dijiste, el plan era que la provocaras levemente, no que tuviera que salir del apartamento hecha una furia. Sin contar que Honoka tuvo que someter en el piso –argumento la pelirroja mientras jugaba con el mechon de su cabello.

-¡Eres una…!

-Dejen de pelear –interfirio Umi –mejor vamos a comer algo, entre tanto ajetreo ya me dio hambre.

-Por fin Umi-chan se ha vuelto una de las mias –sonrio Honoka y recargo su brazo en el hombro de la peliazul, cosa que la estaba provocando a decir algo encontra de la pelinaranja mayor.

-Vamos a comer antes de que estas dos se pongan a discutir –dijo Eli y le abrió la puerta a sus compañeras –no creo que esas dos se den cuenta de que nos fuimos –sonrio y cerro la puerta tras suyo despues de que todas salieran del apartamento.

 _-En el armario -_

-¿Escuchaste eso? sono como si la puerta se hubiera cerrado…-dijo la pelimorada al separarse de esa pequeña sesión de besos.

-Vamos a ver, no creo que se fueran sin avisar

Ambas salieron del armario y no vieron ni un alma en la habitación.

-Bien, si se fueron y sin dejar nota –un leve puchero apareció en la cara de Nozomi. –pero que groseras

-Eli-chan es muy lista y Honoka-chan –la diseñadora no perdió tiempo y abrazo por detrás a su ahora novia –nos estaban viendo

-¿En serio?

-Si –beso levemente su mejilla –escuche sus voces pero no les preste mucha atencion –aprovecho su altura y se acerco al oído de Nozomi - ahora podemos estar solas…¿No te gusta? –inquirio seductoramente.

-Y dicen que yo soy la pervertida –rio levemente y se giro para ver directamente a su ahora novia –sin contar que como la mayor yo debería estar esas sugerencias –su puchero fue besado por unos suaves labios.

-Yo solo aprendi de la mejor –sonrio- ¿Sabes que te amo mucho?

-Si, pero me gusta cuando me lo dices –sonrio sonrojada.

-Pues te amor mucho, mucho, mucho

-Yo también te amo mucho

Cerraron ese pacto verbal con otro dulce beso, que con el tiempo terminaría en algo mas…divertido.

Claro que las cosas serian difíciles de ahora en adelante, ambas aun eran school ídols, tenían una imagen que cuidar si querían que su escuela se salvara. ¿pero en realidad importa cuando tienes a la persona que amas en tus brazos? La respuesta que ambas dieron a sus amigas fue que mientras estaban juntas no importaba lo demás. Lo que realmente importa es que el sentimiento sea verdadero y no una fría frivolidad o lo que opinara la sociedad.

Lo importante es amar y no aprender a amar.

* * *

 **Algunos se preguntaran ¿porque escribir un NozoKoto? la respuesta es sencilla... fue idea originalmente de mi hermana, yo solo le di forma. Sin contar de que es algo que le llamo la atencion a ella y a mi.**

 **¡Bien! solo es un simple one-shot, aunque no lo parezca sufri por no poner a Eli con Nozomi...T_T**

 **Como siempre si tienen dudas, alguna sugerencia o critica por favor diganla que cualquier critica es buena n_n**

 **No leemos en otra actualización~**


End file.
